


taste of you

by berrryshima



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, My First Smut, No Lube, Not Beta Read, Oh wait, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, arthur is a sweetheart (in bed), i dont have any more words for dick, i downloaded grammarly for this send help, ish ??, kieran said bottom rights, they just fuck really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrryshima/pseuds/berrryshima
Summary: Kieran tries to be a lot of things, and no matter the result, Arthur is always there to support him.(or Kieran tries to top, somehow.)





	taste of you

**Author's Note:**

> oh ohHH i honestly don't know what i wrote, but like ,,, im proud of it :=)
> 
> also there is no smooth transition between two specific scenes, this is like two stories in one. i apologize
> 
> i do hope you enjoy it tho >:3c

Sex.

Now, to be clear, Arthur Morgan was a man who had his fair share of ladies, be it for the night or for those that he had spent a few months with. He has heard all types of sounds to slip out of their pretty painted lips, all the kinds of faces they make when he pleases them beyond their expectations, and all the ways their slick bodies had arched and molded to.

And they were great, it pleased him to see them bend when his thick fingers fill and stretch them in ways they’ve never felt before.

He has always been in control, and when you’re running with a group where he was nothing but a glorified errand boy, it was a nice change of pace to have things done the way he wanted it.

If he wanted to deny them of finishing, to overstimulate, to numb particular areas of interest, he could and there wouldn’t be a cry of protest. 

But this was a completely different situation now, because first of all, his partner was no lady. They didn’t wear frilly laces under heavy dresses or had their faces painted with vibrant colors (unless he was in the mood, of course)

It was a man.

And it was just no other man, it was the Kieran Duffy. 

Kieran “horse hand, ex-O’Driscoll, shrinking at his seat” Duffy. 

Though he wouldn’t say it out in the open, Arthur may have had his taste of a male partner in bed. But it had not felt different, he was always in control (like he always was) and even the burliest of men would fall on their knees for him, would fill their mouths of him, would choke on him; whatever it was he wanted.

He may be running around the bush with this, but to put it simply. Kieran wanted that control, he wanted Arthur to be the one on his knees, to be the one begging for release, to be the one craving for his touches. 

And Arthur swore he wouldn’t let it happen. He was always the one who entered, and not the one entered. 

But here he was anyway.

Squirming, a cry of desperation just on the tip of his tongue, threatening to slip out of his lips. His eyes were clouded with lust, welling up with tears, with his fingers digging into his thigh, in a futile attempt to look normal.

Because right under the round poker table, Kieran’s hand was lazily pumping his hot and heavy member, whilst looking completely at ease with the number of people that they both knew walking around. And though Arthur would not admit it, Kieran had it. He had the control he wanted.

"So, Arthur, how are ya?"

And he was making casual conversation while doing it! It was mind-boggling and is sending Arthur to the edge.

It was perhaps in the angle or the placing of the rickety chairs they owed, but no one seemed to know that Kieran was gripping and pulling and touching Arthur in the most explicit of ways under this table. Not unless Kieran chose to expose the dirty deed they were doing.

"Do you think Pearson would cook up stew again?"

And Arthur could just picture the humiliation that he would feel had anybody figured out that he was being played with, he could picture the looks of absolute horror and the taboo discussion that would go around -- that Dutch’s right-hand man was being fucked by Kieran’s right hand in this very moment. 

And _God, it turned him on._

"You should brush your horse's mane, Arthur."

He was so close to letting a string of moans slip out when Kieran ran his thumb across his leaking tip, his pre-cum slicking up the repetitive up and down motion, and thought how unfortunate it might be if he'd be punished for it, bent over this very table and be fucked numb with his eyes rolling to the back of his head while everyone pointed at the disgraceful act. 

“Arthur.” Kieran mumbled, "You aren't answering me."

“Yeah?” Arthur stuttered in reply, back subtly arching as he came close.

“You’re goin’ be a good boy,” Kieran whispered, “won’t you?”

And when Arthur didn’t reply as quickly as he should have, Kieran stopped moving his hand and Arthur could have cried had he not had a smidge of dignity in him.

“Don’t - Don’t stop,” Arthur begged, his hips moving to create much-needed friction. “Please.”

“Answer me.”

“I’ll be good, I’ll be good,” Arthur whispered desperately, a sound that could be described as a whine escaping him. Arthur could feel that smidge of dignity slip through his fingers, a loss he'll mourn another day.

“You want this don't 'ya, Arthur?” Kieran whispered in his ear, leaning close, his teasing tongue darting out to trace Arthur’s earlobe. 

"Y-Ye-Yes!" Arthur whispered under his breath. 

“Alright then, love,” Kieran said as he pushed his chair back and slithered between his legs down to the floor, his back pressed to the foot of the large table, thighs, and knees flat on the grassy patch of land, one hand tugging and rubbing him down, occasionally blowing hot air on Arthur’s raging pink tip, and the other hand gripping his thigh, hearing the man grunt as he was relentlessly teased in and out of his high.

Arthur took a particularly deep breath as he felt Kieran’s warm mouth engulf him, feeling himself down his throat, coming back up as quickly as he came down, the afternoon breeze sending chills up his spine as it brushed on the slicked muscle, while Kieran’s darting tongue licked him down, enjoying the saltiness that danced on his taste buds.

"You taste lovely, Arthur."

Kieran then descended his wet cavern upon Arthur again, deeper till he felt the tip begin to test his gag reflex, bringing him to a momentary pause as he pressed the twitching organ further down his throat. His nose now in contact with his unkempt trail, a sensational feeling of lust entrapping him as Kieran took in his scent -- it was sinfully strong just like the rest of him.

He then started to bob his head, pleasing Arthur, who pressed himself even further, trapping Kieran between the foot of the table and his muscular thighs, groaning as he felt Kieran grab on to them, his nails digging into his skin. Kieran moaned as he felt Arthur buck against him, knowing that he was close.

Arthur felt all of his sense of logic and reason fly out the window as he felt the familiar wave of relief, crashing on the edge and sending him to climax inside Kieran’s mouth, white painting the insides of his cheeks.

Moments after, Kieran removed his mouth off of Arthur, a sinful trail of cum and saliva dripping from his lips as he did so, meeting his lover's heavy-lidded eyes and flashing a sweet smile.

"Did I hurt you?" Arthur mumbled, his fingers brushing the hair that covered Kieran's eyes.

“No,” Kieran answered assuringly. Wiping his bruised lips and slithering back up to the unoccupied seat beside Arthur. “You did so well, Arthur.” He purred. His hand intertwining with Arthur's, brushing his thumb across his knuckles, the scars from his lifestyle caressed gently.

And Kieran knows that Arthur’s pride had begun to swell with that praise. It was one of the things he loved about him. How his face glowed when he received the praise he deserves, the shy grin that allowed itself to settle in, and even the barely visible pink that colored his cheeks.

“I did, didn't I?”

“You did,” Kieran said, scooting closer and his slender fingers caressing Arthur’s scruffy beard, humming in content. “And I wouldn’t mind continuing this tonight, ya know.”

🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠

In all honesty, Arthur will never get tired of Kieran. There was always something new to love about him.

It started small, with intricate details he had found himself to be fond of. It was the way his voice had raised a few pitches when Kieran greeted him good morning, the way his eyebrows knit together in frustration when he couldn’t tell if Arthur was threatening him or only joking around, or the way he would smile with his eyes. 

It then escalated and Arthur found himself loving the tight grip Kieran had when they were holding hands, how he walked faster to keep up with him when they talked around camp. 

The reasons to love and appreciate about him turning lewd as the months passed, and he found himself loving it when Kieran would look up and meet his eyes, face painted of his spent, how Kieran would arch and need support when he was coming closer to his climax, and when Kieran would leave delicate scratches on his back when Arthur had him against the wall of the room they had rented for the night for when things were just too much to simply be done in camp.

And right now, Kieran looking bewildered when Arthur decided to give him the reigns for tonight was one of them

It was a sort of unspoken agreement that it was Arthur who has control in these things, Kieran would only play around when he did and he wasn’t fond of doing the work. He rather is spoiled rotten by Arthur both in and out of bed, it was a guilty pleasure of his.

But, it wouldn’t hurt to try, would it?

“Oh, Arthur.” Kieran mumbled, “Are you sure, love? I don’t know if I can do it as well as you.”

Arthur tingled with joy, he never figured that he was a man of pet names. But it only proved his theory that the things he had never thought he’d enjoy were quite entertaining when he and Kieran (and only Kieran) did it.

“I’m sure,” Arthur whispered, peppering butterfly kisses on his lover’s cheek. “Just do what you want with me.”

Kieran meekly nodded and proceeded to close the gap between them, his smaller hands cradling Arthur’s face as he kissed him softly, parting away moments after leaving open-mouthed kisses down his throat and on the crook of his neck, smiling against his skin as he heard Arthur moan.

Admittedly, there were moments where they had done these in such a rush that it was quite challenging to remember what happened before they had done it, but tonight felt more special than the rest, and they wanted to savor the moment.

Staying true to his words, Kieran took into account how Arthur had desperately clung to him, hands busy trying to remove the blue coat and shirt he had on, the need to feel his skin touch his present and at play. Kieran wouldn’t dare forget how red his lips were when he parted from them, his eyes were closed and fluttered open revealing a gaze clouded with lust, love, and want.

Arthur nearly had come undone just having Keiran’s gentle hands undress him, his delicate fingers brushing against his pert nipples as he unbuttoned his shirt off, his warm breath tickling his happy trail when he unbuttoned his slacks, pulling them down his ankles and removing them along with his boots. His eyes rising back up to Arthur’s long and rigid member, twitching as Kieran’s exhale brushed it ever so slightly.

“Arthur, you look beautiful,” Kieran said breathlessly, eyes wide in amazement, scanning the fascinating sex. 

Dazed, Kieran wrapped his right hand around it, pumping it a few times and looking up at Arthur pleased with how his face contorted in pleasure, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“Don’t hesitate,” Arthur trembled, “Just do what you want to do.”

Kieran hummed and proceeded to shove Arthur down the bed, proceeding to grasp his thighs and slowly spreading them open, revealing the puckering hole just eager and ready for the taking. Kieran then threw his legs over his shoulders and pulled him closer, his ass nearly falling off the mattress.

Arthur’s chest heaved, still new to the role reversal. He would admit that it was quite enticing seeing the skinnier man treat him rougher than he usually would. Kieran’s girthy length standing proud in attention. His lover was never the longest, but he was sure he would fill every nook and cranny.

“Oh,” Kieran mumbled, his grip loosening, eyes searching for the small bottle of Vaseline he had put aside. “I almost forgot.”

“I wouldn’t mind it.” Arthur whispered, his fingers reaching and thumbing his leaking dick, rubbing it against Kieran’s semi-slicked one, “I wanna feel all of you.”

“It would hurt you, love.”

“Please,” Arthur said, guiding the heavy member towards his awaiting entrance. They were trying new things after all, why hold themselves back now to new experiences? 

Though hesitant, Kieran had inserted himself in Arthur. Quickly engulfed with the feeling of Arthur’s warm, deliciously tight rectum, its walls lovingly pulsating and twitching around him. It felt deliriously exciting, and he began to wonder what it would be like if he were to start moving.

While Kieran felt lost in pleasure, Arthur’s breathing became heavier and more frantic, the unfamiliar feeling of being penetrated introducing itself in pain, in an interval with a shock of pleasure every time he had dared to move an inch.

“K-Kieran…” Arthur groaned, his eyes shut and brows knitted together, “Don’t… Don’t move.”

Kieran bent forward and kissed Arthur’s eyelids. “It’ll hurt more, Arthur. Trust me on this.” 

Arthur squirmed as Kieran slowly pulled himself out, and pushed himself back in, repeatedly doing so until Arthur felt himself adjust to him, an occasional moan resounding as he pushed inside again.

And though it took some time, the pain began to subside, pleasure taking its place. Arthur slowly feeling himself submit to the rhythm of their hips, lewd noises filling up the room -- and yet he found himself needing more. His fingers circling down to where they connected, his own hands pushing his cheeks apart, his hole allowing much more of Kieran to slip in and fill up his narrow crevice. Oh, how he craved.

“Kieran!” Arthur cried out breathlessly, a look of unadulterated pleasure on his face. “D-Damnit! Faster. Please!”

And Kieran obliged, pausing momentarily to push Arthur’s thighs close and raising it above him, his lower legs dangling in the air, cheeks pressed together, making it even tighter for the both of them.

So deliciously tight.

Too tight.

Maybe just a little bit too much for Kieran to handle.

“Ahh!” Kieran cried out, unexpectedly coming inside Arthur. His body twitching as a sudden wave had passed him, his posture shrinking upon realization of his action. 

“Oh. Oh, Arthur, I’m so sorry! I- I couldn’t help it, it was too much.” Kieran trembled, his eyes already shining in the dim light with the tears that began to well up. 

“Shhh... Shh.” Arthur assured, pulling himself off of Kieran, scrambling to his knees and bringing Kieran closer to him, the latter leaning on his shoulder, comforting him. “It’s okay. It’s alright. I’m not mad.”

“I wanted to make it feel good.”

“I know.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be,” Arthur mumbled, his fingers brushing through Kieran's hair, massaging his scalp. “Do you want to switch? Let me make you feel good this time.”

Kieran nodded shyly, his member (embarrassingly) stirring awake. Arthur chuckled before kissing Kieran, amused with how Kieran’s eyes fluttered shut upon impact, barely supporting himself up as he was guided back to bed.

“Arthur.”

“Relax.”

Kieran whimpered, parting away from Arthur who proceeded to trail his tongue down Kieran’s back, tracing the line of his spine, his larger hands already pushing Kieran apart. Groaning as he inserted his finger inside him, his hole already tightening around the lone digit. His sex stirring up as he inserted another, pushing his fingers apart, widening his entrance.

“A-Arthur…”

“Relax, Kieran.”

Arthur then pressed his tongue towards it, lapping up his juices and wetting the area, standing upright after, towering Kieran, his enlarged phalange standing in pride. Taking Kieran in the same position he was, with his lower legs now dangling on top of his bulkier shoulder, sliding himself in with ease, quickly thrusting in and out, encouraged by Keiran’s lovely cries, only getting louder and more vulgar as he came all over himself -- chest and stomach painted by his own spent.

Arthur loved it when Kieran was so loud and shameless. 

Arthur pulled out as he climaxed, the thicker streaks plopping on Kieran, who loved the feeling of being so obscene. Only giving him a moment’s rest before flipping him around and getting him on all fours, snapping his hips even faster than the last time.

Kieran who was still winding down from his first orgasm whining as Arthur filled him up again, determined to have him coming even quicker than earlier. He felt his entire body shift with him, with the bed shaking along as well to their fucking.

“Arthur, love.” Kieran moaned. Hands flailing to grip the headboard for support as Arthur relentlessly pounded into him, a whine slipping out of his lips as Arthur grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him back, his back arching and the dimples of his lower back presenting itself. Even in such a situation, Kieran looked so cute.

“Don’t cum for me yet, love,” Arthur whispered, his hand rubbing circles on Kieran’s ass, before landing it flat on his reddening skin. “You’ll be in so much trouble if you do.”

Kieran groaned as Arthur pulled himself out, proceeding to turn him around and have him sit on his lap.

“Ride me, Duffy,” Arthur said, a sharp toothed grin on his features, "I know you'd want to." 

And Kieran followed, just like he always has with whatever Arthur wanted, dipped down and slid Arthur in, hands gripping his stockier hip for support as he bounced and rode him like he would a horse. His back arching, and his chest heaving as he took deep breaths, the sheen layer of sweat making him shine in the dim light. Kieran’s eyes rolling back as Arthur found his favorite spot, repeatedly slamming into it, mind-melting as the thrusts continued, his hand loosening their grip on his hip, Arthur holding him in place his only place of support.

If this was a sin, they would welcome their descent to hell with open arms. 

Arthur panted and quickened his pace, the lewdest of sounds escaping Kieran as he was fucked over and over again. Arthur momentarily pausing to push themselves down, with his lover’s back now resting on the bed, and him towering -- their usual. Before continuing with his actions, their rhythm becoming more erratic as they felt close to finishing, the tight coil in their stomach nearly unbearable.

Kieran held Arthur close, their noses touching, lips brushing against each other, a simple sentence being uttered by Kieran sending his partner into a haze of lust

“Fill me up, Arthur.”

Arthur groaned as he said, ramming in Kieran over and over again until his thrusts had begun to slow down, pumping as he rode his wave and bucked against Kieran, coming inside him, the latter welcoming every drop that he could get, a whimper escaping his lips as Arthur completely pulled out, a solid streak of white dripping out with him and sliding across the smooth curve of Kieran’s ass.

“I love you,” Kieran said, eyes following the trail that came out of him. “I do.”

“I do too,” Arthur said, kissing the tip of Kieran’s chin and the side of his lip. 

The two untangled themselves from each other and, as usual, Arthur, with a clean damp rag in hand, wiped Kieran clean. Peppering open-mouthed kisses across his torso and shoulders as the rag ran across his skinnier stomach. 

Moments after, Arthur slipped under the covers, arms already wrapped around Kieran’s smaller frame, his sharp nose resting on the nape of Kieran’s neck, tickling it slightly as he exhaled. Feeling his heart swell as Kieran cuddled closer, now fully held in place by Arthur’s large arm.

“Hey, Arthur,” Kieran said.

“Yeah?”

“I think someone saw us earlier.”

“You weren’t exactly hiding, Duffy.”

“D’ya think they’ll tell me off?” Kieran mumbled, facing Arthur with a genuinely concerned look on his face.

“And look you in the eye? Knowing you were fucking me from underneath the table?” Arthur scoffed, his fingers running across his hair. “I don’t think so.”

“We should do it again.”

"Maybe..."

**Author's Note:**

> womp womp get yourself a man like arthur morgan
> 
> follow me on tumblr! @kierthur or send in some constructive criticisms!


End file.
